


all flowers in time bend towards the sun

by markrenton



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings Realization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 12:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9182446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markrenton/pseuds/markrenton
Summary: Nine times Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t realize he’s in love with Kwon Soonyoung, and one time he does.(Soonyoung’s voice is soft and quiet. Wonwoo appreciates the sound, he isn't sure why but it calms his nerves. The library is already somewhat vacant on a Saturday afternoon, and Wonwoo likes the broken solitude of it; most of the time, even in Soonyoung’s company, he feels alone.).





	

**Author's Note:**

> i can't believe i managed to do this..... i suck with deadlines. 
> 
> thank you ao3 user allthatconfetti for being an anchor and a huge help, as always. i love and adore you. thank you for everything.  
> also thank you to ao3 user aishiteita for getting me motivated and reminding me to write this thing!!!!! god. i love you so much.  
> at everyone on @soonwoochat, thank you. i hope you like this. this is for the soonwoo supernova! 
> 
> title is song by jeff Buckley & elizabeth fraser. give it a listen if you want <3

_ Nine times Jeon Wonwoo doesn’t realize he’s in love with Kwon Soonyoung, and one time he does. _

* * *

 

_ Number one. _

“Here, listen to this one.”    
  
Soonyoung’s voice is soft and quiet. Wonwoo appreciates the sound, he isn't sure why but it calms his nerves. The library is already somewhat vacant on a Saturday afternoon, and Wonwoo likes the broken solitude of it; most of the time, even in Soonyoung’s company, he feels alone. They go to the library together pretty often. Either to study together or just to hang around and talk; it’s one of the only places on campus where no one bothers you. He presses the earbud Soonyoung offers him and lets the sweet melody accompanied by a sweet sugary female voice wash over him. The lyrics are simple, and sad, but he likes it. The singer’s voice sounds like something nice to fall asleep to. At the corner of his eye, he notices Soonyoung’s fingers tapping at the table to the nice rhythm of the acoustic guitar, and when he turns his glance to Soonyoung’s face, his lips are mouthing along with the lyrics, pink and soft and delicate. The song, although simple, sweet and almost melancholic, reminds him of Soonyoung. Besides the melody in his ear, he hears Soonyoung’s slow breathing next to him, as they share Soonyoung’s earbuds, silently listening.

“Wonwoo? Are you okay?” He hasn’t even noticed he’s been staring.   
  
He blinks a few times before nodding, giving Soonyoung a small smile. Soonyoung smiles back, and Wonwoo looks away. The song ends, and Soonyoung immediately takes his phone out of his pocket again.    
  
Soonyoung whispers. “Let’s hear this one now,”    
  
“Okay.” Wonwoo agrees.   
  
The next song has a more of a jazzy flow to it, the singer’s voice sexier and smooth. They lean back against their seats. Soonyoung’s head moves in a circular motion to the sound of the music, and he starts humming lowly, tongue sliding over his lower lip.   


“Isn’t her voice beautiful?” Soonyoung asks rhetorically, almost speaking to himself.   
  
Wonwoo looks away, swallows, taking the earbud out of his ear.   
  
“What’s up?” Soonyoung asks, concerned. Wonwoo shakes his head, forcing a smile.   
  
“We really should get some studying done,” he murmurs an excuse, and even though Soonyoung gives him a small frown, he sighs and pulls the cord out of the phone jack, placing the earbuds back in his pocket.    
  
“Sure. Where were we?” Soonyoung asks, picking his pen up, scratching the top of his head.    
  
“Right here,” Wonwoo starts explaining the claim, and Soonyoung listens carefully, scribbling in his notebook. Wonwoo smiles.   
  


* * *

 

_ Number two. _

Junhui comes back from the bar and hands Wonwoo, Soonyoung and Mingyu their beers. The club is packed and Wonwoo doesn’t want to be here. The air is stuffy; all he can smell is deodorant combined with alcohol and body odor. They find a rather discreet lonely spot not far from the bar, but Wonwoo still feels like he’s crowded. He tries not to act too uncomfortable as he takes a long sip from his beer.   
  
“She’s totally looking at you.” He hears Junhui say, but not to him. Mingyu agrees enthusiastically.    
  
“She is, Soonyoungie.”   
  
“Stop it, come on.” Soonyoung laughs, sounding only slightly embarrassed. Wonwoo looks at his friend to see he’s ripping at the label on the beer bottle. Suddenly, Wonwoo finds himself more uncomfortable than before.    
  
“Just, talk to her. There are only two options, either she rejects you or you get her number.” Junhui insists, but all Soonyoung does is chuckle again. Wonwoo can’t seem to focus his eyes anywhere, his gaze changing from the floor to the ceiling to his shoes. His shoulders are tense and sore, and when he rubs at the back of his neck his hand comes back sweaty. He considers taking off his jacket but he doesn’t want to attract too much attention to himself, draw questions from the rest of the group.   
  
“Forget about it, alright? We’re here to celebrate Mingyu passing his exam.” 

Junhui scoffs, but eventually gives up with a sigh. “Alright, fine.”    
  
Soonyoung tilts his bottle towards Mingyu’s, making them touch. “To Mingyu!”   
  
“To Mingyu!” All four of them down a large gulp of their beers, and Wonwoo keeps fidgeting on the couch.   
  
He feels Soonyoung leaning towards him to whisper into his ear.   
  
“I think she’s eyeing you, actually.” Wonwoo huffs out a quiet, breathy chuckle before he shakes his head, turning to look at the man next to him. Soonyoung’s smile always makes the room so bright. Wonwoo has this scratching feeling in his stomach.

“I think you're full of shit,” he whispers back to his friend, taking another sip of his beer, and when his eyes move to Soonyoung’s hands (out of habit), he sees the beer bottle he's holding doesn't have a label anymore.  
  


* * *

 

_ Number three. _

Wonwoo places his glasses on the bridge of his nose as  [ Soonyoung ](https://67.media.tumblr.com/290efb22e5fc245d3051f4604725997d/tumblr_ofyovpskxd1saskwvo1_1280.jpg) stands before him, wearing a black button down shirt and tailored black trousers, shirt tucked in. The white sneakers he’s wearing give a nice contrast against the all black outfit, making him look even more stylish. Wonwoo blinks a few times as Soonyoung spins around in front of his bed, giving Wonwoo a small, shy smile.    
  
“Well?” Soonyoung asks, his tone hopeful.   
  
Well. Wonwoo’s throat feels dry as he stares at the man in front of him. His chest feels a little tight, but he dismisses it. Soonyoung looks beyond attractive. His curves align perfectly with the fit of the trousers, the button down shirt clinging to his chest, his shoulders broad and strong. Wonwoo has always appreciated Soonyoung’s knowledge about fashion, but not more than now. He is beautiful, Wonwoo thinks- in a way that is both simple, elegant and extravagant. Not many people could pull that off.   
  
“It’s good. Really good. You look good.” Wonwoo repeats himself, the words spilling from his mouth. Soonyoung gives him the widest grin, and Wonwoo’s heart somersaults. He rubs at his chest to calm down. Soonyoung turns around to look at himself in the mirror and straighten his shirt, fixing his hair here and there, his tongue sticking out of the corner of his mouth.    
  
Most of the time, Wonwoo doesn’t really  _ mean _ to stare. The thing is, whenever he does, it doesn’t register in his brain. All connections from his mind to his body lose contact the second his eyes are glued to Soonyoung, unbudging, in a trance. Wonwoo never gives it much thought (maybe he doesn’t want to). He glances away when Soonyoung turns to him once again, sighing.    
  
“I have an interview for this dance company. They want me to choreograph for them.” Wonwoo can see Soonyoung swallowing thickly after he speaks, sitting down on the spinny chair in front of Wonwoo’s desk. He looks nervous, and Wonwoo finds it endearing.    
  
“You’ll do great.” Wonwoo exclaims, giving a single nod, and Soonyoung’s expression turns slightly more mellow. The both stare one another, silent, eyes locking with each other’s- Wonwoo feels this itch in his gut to  _ do something,  _ but the moment ends when Mingyu enters the dorm, whistling.   
  


“Hyung, you look  _ dandy, _ ” Mingyu gestures Soonyoung to get up and spin around for him, to which Soonyoung accommodates happily, giving a little bow at the end. They both laugh. Wonwoo shakes his head as he watches, rolling his eyes.    


“Well, I gotta go,” Soonyoung informs the two, as Mingyu hops on the upper bunk bed, making the structure shake. “Don't wanna be late.” Soonyoung gives a crooked smile, inches towards Wonwoo and scratches the top of his head. Wonwoo battles himself not to lean into the touch. “Talk to you later, okay?” Wonwoo nods, giving him a toothless smile.    
  
“Yeah.”

* * *

 

_  
Number four. _

They all (Wonwoo, Soonyoung, Mingyu, Junhui and Jeonghan) gather in Jeonghan’s apartment to watch another one of Jeonghan’s lame movie choices. Wonwoo doesn’t know what’s the movie called, but it’s cliched. Most of the time, he doesn’t mind watching these sort of movies- he likes to call them  _ painkillers,  _ because they make the pain go away, but only for a few hours. 

Jeonghan and Mingyu sit together on the floor, a blanket around them- Junhui sits on the armchair next to the couch Soonyoung and Wonwoo are on. Wonwoo’s eyes keep averting from the screen to Soonyoung sitting next to him, knees up against his chest as he stuffs popcorn into his mouth, so focused on the happenings on the screen Wonwoo can’t help but smile. Wonwoo admires Soonyoung’s ability to be captivated by almost everything he sees. It’s a trait Wonwoo wishes he had.

Another twenty minutes go by, Wonwoo leans on his palm as his elbow digs into the arm of the couch. It’s not that it’s a bad movie. It just doesn’t interest him enough. He’s following the events on screen but he’s not deeply fascinated. He jolts when he feels a hand grabbing his shoulder, an alarmed sound coming from the guy next to him.    
  
“Wonwoo, did you see that? He blew up!” Soonyoung whispers, as if they’re in a movie theatre and he ought to be quiet. Soonyoung lets out another surprised cry and Jeonghan turns around to poke his feet. “Shut up,” Jeonghan says lowly, his eyebrows furrowed.    
  
Soonyoung presses his lips together until they’re nowhere to be seen and imitates a zipper motion. Wonwoo places a hand on his mouth when he feels laughter bubbling out of him uncontrollably, Soonyoung turning to look at him, his own expression contained.    
  
It only takes another moment for the pair to burst into loud laughter, covering their faces with embarrassment as the rest of the group begin to throw pillows. Wonwoo leans back against the couch with his face in his hands, Soonyoung nosing at his shoulder, as his laugh comes down with shallow breaths. 

Wonwoo can’t remember laughing this hard with anyone other than Soonyoung.  


* * *

_  
Number five. _

Wonwoo is sitting on the floor with his back against the wall, phone in hand. He can barely think, and comes to when his door swings open violently, Soonyoung standing in the doorway.   
  
“Junhui texted me.” He’s breathless, and a little sweaty- his entire appearance make it seem like he’s been running for a while now. Wonwoo glances up at him through glassy eyes, and he wipes his tears with his wrist. Soonyoung drops his bag next to the door and kneels in front of Wonwoo before sliding onto the floor to lean against the wall next to him.    
  
“Is he okay?” Soonyoung asks, his voice terrified.   
  
Wonwoo pulls at his nose, more and more silent tears running down his cheeks. He’s quiet but he can’t stop crying.   
  
“Got out without a single scratch on him.” Wonwoo mumbles quietly, his nose stuffy and voice a bit higher than usual. He’s so, so mad- mad at his brother, mad at the driver, mad at himself. Soonyoung lets out a sigh of relief before squeezing Wonwoo’s forearm, then resting that same hand on Wonwoo’s knee, letting his head fall on his shoulder. Wonwoo feels stiff for only a moment before he relaxes, letting his own head drop against the top of Soonyoung’s head. There’s a hammering pain in his chest he still cannot get rid of no matter how many times he repeats in his head:  _ he’s fine.  _

The still staggered breathing next to him makes the world stop spinning with every single heartbeat that slows down. His brother is fine, he’s probably going to be home in a couple hours- and Soonyoung is right there, next to him, doing that wordless comfort thing he’s always known how to do, almost forcing Wonwoo out of the panic he was in only a few moments ago.    
  
He tries not to panic over Soonyoung’s immense effect on him.  
  


* * *

_  
Number six. _

It’s been two years of college now and Wowoo can confirm that college is a combination of going to parties he never enjoys and freaking out about essay deadlines and projects he forgot about.   
  
He’s currently at one of those parties; he never quite understands why he attends, but he’s here anyway. Maybe because Mingyu is here, and he’s his roommate, and he drags him everywhere he goes. Maybe it’s because Soonyoung is standing against a wall not far from where he’s sitting on the couch, right in front of him, with a guy leaning with his palm against the drywall. The pair chuckles lowly. Their proximity makes Wonwoo press his tongue to the roof of his mouth in an anger he can’t figure out, as his veins are approximating boiling temperature. The guy-- whatever the fuck his name is; Wonwoo has seen him around, but he can’t remember his first name- Choi something, is all his brain gives him, and that pisses him off more, because he wishes he could pull out his phone and stalk the guy’s instagram right about now, before blocking him there and on every other social media he could find.   
  
Soonyoung has a smirk on that Wonwoo recognizes. He knows he’s drunk just from the way it’s slightly lopsided, and the dim glint in his eyes has Wonwoo biting the inside of his cheek a little too violently. They continue to hover closer and closer to each other, until Soonyoung’s hand presses against the man’s chest and their faces are barely a centimeter away.    
  
Wonwoo, loudly and abruptly, gets up from the couch. Everyone around him turn their glances to him but his own are fixated and locked on Soonyoung and whoever the fuck is cornering him, and they look back at him. He’s been told his eyes give a cold vibe, but right now they’re on fire, warm with irritation and unexplainable rage, and the way Soonyoung stares back at him, with such confusion, makes him angrier. He shakes his head and rips his gaze away from the pair leaning against the wall, and he’s gone and heading towards the exit before he can properly hear Soonyoung’s voice after him, calling out,  _ “Wonwoo! Where are you going?” _ __  
__  
Wonwoo doesn’t look back; he can’t look back. He just made a scene and he doesn't know why, that isn’t like him. Just the thought of the possible expression Soonyoung has on his face as he leaves makes his stomach churn. He hates the feeling. It burns in his throat.    
  


* * *

  
_ Number Seven. _

It’s already twenty minutes past eleven, but the library is always open, and so Wonwoo finds himself in it. He flops down at one of the far away tables, the ones with the cushion chairs, where he and Soonyoung always sit. He couldn’t think of another place that would manage to calm him down, a place where he could maybe understand himself- he tries to, he tries to get a grip and go through his mind, bring it back to normal, but his thoughts run around without somewhere to rest and stop. He leans back and shuts his eyes tight, clenching his fists hard enough for his nails to dig into the skin, until he hears a familiar voice.    
  
“What the hell was that about?” Wonwoo opens his eyes, and Soonyoung stands before him, looking just as confused as he feels himself. There’s also a glint of anger behind his eyes and Wonwoo lets out a breath. He isn’t surprised Soonyoung knew to find him here. That makes his brain ache even more.   
  
“Just go,” he says, because he knows he can’t handle conversation right now. He can’t handle conversation with himself; and that’s a concept he’s used to. A concept he does well.   
  
Soonyoung doesn’t budge. He shakes his head and keeps his stand, repeating himself. “Not until you tell me what was that all about. And why the fuck are you acting like this.” Wonwoo wants to scream. Soonyoung’s tone is harsh and it stabs him in the lower abdomen like a well sharpened blade. When he looks up to see Soonyoung’s face again, the confusion is mostly gone and all he sees is irritation.    
  
“I don’t know, alright? I don’t fucking know,” He stands up from his seat and kicks the chair he was just sitting on, and Soonyoung steps back, surprised. Wonwoo’s mouth opens and words fly out, without being registered into his brain. “You were acting all cozy with that guy, you were--” Soonyoung huffs out, cutting Wonwoo off.    
  
“What’s it to you who I’m cozy with?”    
  
“He was just playing you!”   
  
Soonyoung rolls his eyes. “And who says I wasn’t playing him?” Wonwoo’s sharp eyes meet with Soonyoung’s own, and they stare at each other for what seems like forever until Soonyoung shakes his head, his glance dropping to the floor.    
  
“I don’t understand you.” He says quietly before he turns and leaves the library. Wonwoo stands still, his fingers turning into a fist, his nails forming deeper crescents to his palms.  
  


* * *

  
_ Number Eight. _

They don’t speak to each other for a few days. They usually don’t after a fight, it has happened before; but this time, this time Wonwoo feels scared. Soonyoung has always been the one to break the silence between them after a fight, but this time, Wonwoo knows that job is his. And he doesn’t know how.   
  
It takes him an hour to come up with a plan he thinks is solid enough. He knocks on the door to Soonyoung’s dorm and waits, tapping his heel on the floor nervously. Soonyoung opens the door, his mouth turning into a pout as soon as he fully registers Wonwoo’s face.   
  
“I brought a peace offering. Spicy Cheetos.” Soonyoung narrows his eyes at him before a small smile breaks at the corner of his mouth. He steps back and lets Wonwoo into the room, who walks past him. Soonyoung shuts the door after him and goes to sit on the bed, Wonwoo joining him, as they sit in silence for a few moments, the supersized bag of Spicy Cheetos sitting in the middle, creating a safe space between the two.   
  
He’s the first to speak again. “I’m sorry.” Soonyoung snickers.    
  
“I know.” Is all he says, before grabbing the large bag and ripping it open, digging in to get a fistful into his mouth.   
  
“They’re spicy, you know, you’re supposed to eat them moderately,” Wonwoo comments, pushing his own hand inside the bag and grabbing a few, eating them one by one.    
  
“You’re so annoying,” Soonyoung mumbles with Cheetos in his mouth, and Wonwoo laughs, because his lips are all red and flaky, and he looks ridiculous.  
  


* * *

_  
Number Nine.  _

__  
It’s the last class of the day and Wonwoo packs his laptop back into his bag. He’s tired- this specific lecture took a lot of focus and he’s happy it’s over. He flings his bag over his shoulder and presses his glasses at the edge of his nose, leaving the lecture hall behind a dozen more students. He barely makes it to the exit when he catches a glimpse of Soonyoung running towards him, obviously shaken, and stops where he’s standing until the man is in front of him.    
  
Soonyoung doesn’t say anything. He just stares, moving his mouth like he’s trying to form coherent sentences and failing.    
  
“What is it?” Wonwoo asks, slightly concerned at this point.    
  
It takes him another moment, but Soonyoung speaks, his voice just barely above a whisper. “They hired me. They want me to choreograph for them. A dance company wants me to choreograph for them.”   
  
Wonwoo can hear in Soonyoung’s tone that the guy can’t believe this is real. Soonyoung lifts a trembling hand to cover his mouth as he breaks out laughing, the corners of his eyes watering as Wonwoo’s lips shift into a wide smile, hands extending to squeeze at Soonyoung’s shoulders.    
  
“That’s wonderful.”  
  


* * *

  
_ Number Ten. _

Soonyoung contacts his parents, and tells everyone- Junhui proposes a night out, but both Soonyoung and Mingyu have an early class the next day, so they decide to save the celebrations for the next day. Wonwoo and Soonyoung go up to the roof of an abandoned building on campus, with a six pack.   
  
“To Kwon Soonyoung, the first third year dance major to be choreographing for a dance company,” Wonwoo says as he holds his beer, and Soonyoung smiles big with his teeth at him, giggling as their beer bottles meet.    
  
They sip their beers quietly for a few minutes before Soonyoung speaks.   
  
“Thanks, by the way. I don’t.. I don’t think I could have done it without you.” Wonwoo’s eyebrows shoot up and he turns his face to look at Soonyoung, whose smile turned soft, his cheeks slightly red and full. Wonwoo’s heart starts pounding, two beats, three beats, four- a hundred, as he stares at Soonyoung, and everything he has felt for the past year dawns on him, hits him like a wall of bricks.   
  
The touches. The laughter. The glances he’d always caught of Soonyoung. The way his stomach turned at the look of him, the way he boiled with anger at the sight of him with someone else. The thoughts he couldn’t avoid, the moments he had repeatedly denied. It all suddenly makes sense, and he hears himself speak out loud, but to himself.   
  
“I get it. I get it.” He gasps, laughing. Soonyoung blinks, furrowing his eyebrows.    
  
“What?”    
  
“You’re the sun.” 

Soonyoung sniggers. “Are you already drunk? We only had like four sips.”   
  
“No, you’re the sun. I’m a sunflower.  [ All flowers in time bend towards the sun ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JnPvnIKCJYA) .” Wonwoo says, as if it all makes perfect sense, but Soonyoung continues to look exceptionally baffled.   
  
“What are you on?” He mumbles.   
  
“I’m in love with you.” Wonwoo says simply, and Soonyoung straightens, staring at Wonwoo for an eternity, and Wonwoo stares back. It’s six PM on a slightly chilly June evening, and the sky is a gorgeous shade of pink, the light falling beautifully on Soonyoung’s face as Wonwoo finally leans in, and when their lips meet, their mouth align immediately, soft and gentle. It’s a first kiss, but it feels like something that should have happened so long ago. They both keep it innocent, the kiss ends thirty five seconds later, and Soonyoung’s breath staggers against Wonwoo’s mouth.   
  
“Took you long enough.” Soonyoung whispers after another moment.

Wonwoo smiles. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @tiredyoon on twitter!


End file.
